Ku Ku Hakusho
by Marvelous Mark
Summary: This is a story about what it it would be like if Kuwabara was hit by car, and not Yusuke. Pg-13 because of a few cuss words. Give a review on how it was!


This is a "What If?" story! It's about when Yusuke jumped in front of the car to save the little boy. What if it was Kuwabara that had jumped in front of the car? Let's find out!  
  
After jumping in front of a car to save a small child, Kuwabara cursed himself. "Why did I have to do something like that! You stupid son- of-a-bitch!" he yelled. "Calm down there pal!" A voice from behind him said. "Who the hell are you!?" Kuwabara said startled. "I am Boton, guide to the spirit world. And you're coming with me!" She said as she grabbed him and flew off. Finally, after entering a large building, Kuwabara was set down. "Where are we?!" "We're in the Gate of Judgment!" Boton said. "This ... i- is where... King Enma stays?!" Kuwabara said. "Yes! And he will judge you on your behavior!" Kuwabara thought for a moment, and suddenly jumped up. "I've got it!" he said. "Got what?" Boton asked. "I'll kick him in the nuts and jam my fist right up his nose!" "Come in!" a voice from within the door said. Boton pulled Kuwabara into the room. "Whoa! What the hell is this? A joke?" Kuwabara said with a smile. "This is certainly no joke! I am King Enma JUNIOR!!! Also known as Koenma. And you must take a test of massive proportions." "I usually fail all my tests... wait! What the hell am I listening to you for?!!!" Kuwabara said. "If you want your body back, you'll take this test! And there'll be no sass from you either! Got it!?" Koenma said. "Fine..." Kuwabara said with a sigh. "This is your test!" Koenma said as hands Kuwabara an egg. "What? You want an omelet!?" Kuwabara said. "No! You must hatch this egg. The beast inside will determine whether or not you live again!" Koenma said. "How long will it take?" Kuwabara asked. "The fastest time has been 86 years. But that wasn't even a human. Humans usually take 120 years or so." Koenma said. "What!!!!? 120 years!!??" "Don't worry, I'll help you out along the way." Boton said. A few hours later Kuwabara grew impatient. "I can't wait 120 years! What's the use in being alive if everything you wanted and everyone you loved will be gone?! This test is ridiculous!" Kuwabara said as he threw the egg down to ground. "Noooo!" Boton cried. She flew to try and catch it, but she was too late. The egg shattered against the ground. A flash of light surrounded the broken egg. "What the hell is happening?!" Kuwabara said astonishingly. "You've.... u-unleashed.. the ... beast... from inside the e-egg!" Boton replied. A large monster formed from the light of the egg. It resembled a dragon of some sort. It was about the size of four humans put together. "That thing is what I was raising?!" Kuwabara asked. "Yes. But... it appears to be under-developed." Boton said. "You mean it could have been bigger?!" "Yeah. In 120 years they can grow to be about 2,000 feet tall, and over 200,000 tons!" She said. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Kuwabara asked. Before she could answer, the monster attacked Kuwabara. It bit him in the arm. He yelled with excruciating pain. "I guess you kill it!" Boton yelled. Kuwabara had fought a beast, only other humans, and they never bit him! He had no idea what kind of offense to take upon this monster. "How can I kill it?" He asked. "In the spirit world, you have a power known as spirit energy. You can channel it through you with some practice. But you do not yet know how!" Boton said. "Well I'll damn sure try!" Kuwabara was dodging the monster's strikes, but still couldn't figure out how to use the spirit energy. "Tell me how to use this energy!" Kuwabara yelled. "You have to calm down and just let it flow. Then imagine yourself holding it in your hand. And then use it with all your might!" Boton said. Kuwabara tried to calm down, while dodging the beast at the same time. He then imagined the energy flowing to his hands and him pulling from deep within. A small spark of light flew from his hand. "That was it! Now try harder!" Boton exclaimed. He did, and another, even bigger, flash of light exploded from his hands. "One more time, but try and hold on to it this time." she said. "It's not THAT easy!" Kuwabara yelled. He tried one more time and another light grew in his hands. It began to dim, but he pushed it harder. Finally a beam of energy unsheathed from his hands. "Use that to destroy the monster!" Boton said. The beast blew fire at Kuwabara, but he blocked it with the energy swords. "I've got you now you bastard!" Kuwabara yelled as he leaped toward the monster. As he came down to the ground he slashed at the monster's neck, and with one swift swing, Kuwabara had cut the beast's head off. The monster dropped to ground and exploded in a fiery show off light. "That was amazing! You learned how to use spirit energy faster than any other person that has died before you! You really have a knack for it!" Boton said. Koenma then appeared above them in a ghost like form. "Sire?!" Boton said surprised. "I am here to you the result of your test Kuwabara." Koenma said. "Let's hear it then!" Kuwabara said. "You have... FAILED!" Koenma said. "But I didn't get eaten by the monster or anything!" "But you cheated! You hatched it early. But you did show that you have great power. For that I will give you another chance." Koenma said. "Anything! You name it!" Kuwabara said with a smile. "I have someone here who has just died due to an unfair fight. He was killed while trying to save a girl. Five boys jumped him and beat him to death." Koenma said. "Who is it?" Kuwabara asked. "His name... is... Yusuke Urameshi." Koenma said. "WHAT!!!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke then appeared in front of Koenma. "Yusuke!!! You little punk! Why did you have to go and die too! I wanted to fight you when I came back to life!!!" Kuwabara said. "Sorry Kuwabara, but I had to save Keiko. Some guys were messing with her! Yeah they killed me but I gave them an ass- whooping too!" Yusuke said. "I have already taught Yusuke how to use spirit energy. He is a pretty fast learner. But you both have hard heads, and bad attitudes, but I can deal with that." Koenma said. "You said you would tell me and Kuwabara how we could get back to the living world. Well..." Yusuke said. "Okay, Okay! I will let you both enter back into your bodies if you do me a favor." "What would that be?" Kuwabara asked. "I want you two to become Spirit Detectives, and search out demons, starting with those fellas that killed you Yusuke!" Koenma said. "What do we do when we find them?" Yusuke asked. "I'll give you the power to use spirit energy in the living world, and you must use it to destroy them. Do you agree?" Koenma said. They both agreed. "Boton! I want you to keep an eye on them for me. I'm a busy man!" Koenma said. "You mean a busy kid." Yusuke whispered. "I heard that Yusuke!!!" Koenma yelled. Koenma told Kuwabara and Yusuke how to get back into their bodies, and they did. They began their roles as Spirit Detectives! The rest, of course, is history! THE END.  
  
If you liked this story, let me know in a review. Also let me know if I should write a sequel! 


End file.
